the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 28
In Leg Post 28 the trial of Sir Lancelot has found him guilty and banished from Space Britain. However the Knights of the Round Table have split over the decision but Lancelot plans to find the Holy Grail and restore his honour in the hearts of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. At The Red Castle on Algernon, many knights stay there overnight like a large and opulent hotel. In one of the bedrooms Sirs Bors, Calogrevance, Sagramore and Prince Lionel are gathered and plot to find the Holy Grail, with the help of Lady Sebile, before the other knights and give it to Lancelot so that he might be restored to the round table. They must avoid loyalist knights, such as Sir Kay or Sir Bedivere, lest they tell King Arthur of the plan. In the dining room are Sirs Galahad, Aggravain, Gawain, Percival and Palamedes in silence over the news of Sir Lancelot. Galahad doesn't want to seek out his father and pledges his loyalty to the king and queen, earning the respect of Aggravain but rouses concern from Gawain. Post Space Camelot Banished Location: Camelot Characters: Sir Lancelot The trial of Sir Lancelot was a short one with none other than Queen Guinevere presiding over it. The presumption of a knight to take the wife of the king of Space Britain to his bed was deemed of the utmost treason. While Arthur didn't want to lose his best friend he had to admit his actions were not exactly to his liking and so he allowed the sentence to be carried out. Sir Lancelot would be banished from Space Britain. But just as Morganna predicted, not everyone was happy with the result and a rift quickly opened up amongst the knights of the round table. Their greatest and boldest hero was to be cast out, his seat forever empty at the round table. When he packed and departed aboard a spaceboat he was not alone and still more heard the news on the planet Algernon and were set to meet with him and join him against Space Britain. Lancelot's heart was heavy but he could not deny his allies their voice and so he went with them. However he had a plot in mind. The best way to redeem himself in the eyes of Arthur and perhaps even Guinevere would be to win the Holy Grail. The quest was on! Location: The Red Castle Characters: Sir Bors | Prince Lionel | Sir Sagramore | Sir Percival | Sir Calogrevance Down on Algernon, many knights were gathered in the abode of Lady Sebile known as The Red Castle. Now it had reverted to its form state of opulence it proved to be a comfortable hotel for the men and women of Earth with many bedrooms. When the news of Sir Lancelot reached them, gossip flew through the corridors. Gathered in one of the bedrooms was Sir Bors, his brother Prince Lionel, Sir Sagramore, Sir Percival and Sir Calogrevance. Prince Lionel: "If we help my cousin win the Holy Grail, he will be redeemed and allowed back to the round table." Sir Calogrevance: "That is pure speculation there, my overly enthusiastic prince, as I fear our beloved, and correctly wronged, queen shall never bequeath the fallen hero his pardon." Prince Lionel: "So you would just condemn him without even trying? What does it matter who gets the grail itself? We might as well try this!" Sir Calogrevance: "Your sense of honour and duty to your familial bond is astoundingly extemporary, oh wondrous prince, but alas you underestimate the allure that the holy grail has over the hearts of men, even honourable knights of the round table. Aside from the immortality benefit that it bestows there is the... ah... street cred." Prince Lionel: "Street cred?" Sir Bors: "Not every knight would want to help Lancelot, it's true. But if we do, then perhaps we'll just manage to pull it off?" Prince Lionel: "You agree with me?" Sir Bors: "I want to help our cousin too. I don't disagree with you just because you said it, brother." Sir Sagramore: "And when my wife returns from Camelot, we should have a large advantage in finding the grail for ourselves!" Sir Bors: "Exactly!" Sir Calogrevance: "I am concerned that we are treading a dark and murky path that may end with grievous disappointed for all of those involved, both ourselves and our rival knights." Prince Lionel: "Then there is nothing to lose. I am already disappointed." Sir Calogrevance: "Just remember, young prince, there is always room to sink ever lower in this life and I would hate to see you, or I, descend to such depths that we are forever mired in the bog of despair." Prince Lionel: "You could have just said we'd be fucked, Calogre-- ouch!" He got a smack over the back of the head from his older brother. Sir Bors: "Language." Prince Lionel: "English!" Sir Bors: "Funny, since we're French." Prince Lionel: "Uh..." Sir Bors: "And English hasn't been invented yet." Prince Lionel: "What?" Sir Bors: "Actually, neither has French for that matter." Sir Sagramore: "So my mistakes are not really mistakes!" The others look at him. Sir Sagramore: "I am creating the language!" Prince Lionel: "Keep telling yourself that." Sir Percival: "Well, I'm certain it will all work out for the best anyway! When the queen has calmed down she might eventually forgive Sir Lancelot of her own accord! So long as he is remorseful for what he did." Sir Bors: "I don't know, Sir Percival. It was pretty bad. Guinevere would need a LOT of forgiveness in her heart for that one." Prince Lionel: "But we have to make sure not to tell any knights super loyal to the king or else he might not accept Lancelot's victory. Or they might try even harder to find the grail so Lancelot cannot get it." Sir Percival: "I don't think anyone would stoop so low, least of all the king!" Sir Calogrevance: "I believe here I am in accordance with the young princeling as, if you consider, Sir Kay or Sir Bedievere - even my good comrade in arms Sir Aggravain - would not approve of this plan and would likely attempt to put an end to it. They would view the king's justice as meted out and our works to be attempts at subverting our liege's will." Location: The Red Castle Characters: Sir Gawain | Sir Galahad | Sir Palamedes | Sir Aggravain Another group of knights are gathered in the exquisite dining room. The table is long and well polished and the chairs are plush with red velvet. Yet despite the merry surroundings, the knights are quiet and solemn. They had just heard the news of Sir Lancelot's banishment and due to their present company, Sir Galahad, they were being respectful of the young knight's emotions. Even Sir Palamedes managed to keep himself quiet. Given the late hour, Sir Gawain was feeling drained of energy. The sun was ebbing and the night was coming, the sun's rays no longer supplying him with its energies. Sir Aggravain was the only one not seated and, inside, his tall figure stood against the back wall like a silent monolith. Eventually Galahad roused himself; Sir Galahad: "I think I should retire. The quest for the grail begins tomorrow." Sir Palamedes: "You don't want to find your father instead?" Galahad slowly shook his head. Sir Galahad: "No. The king's will is God's will. I am a Knight of the Round Table. The king and queen are first in my heart. I shall seek the grail as was requested." Sir Aggravain: "Well said, lad. Your father's loyalty to his liege was found wanting and Arthur is deserving of loyalty. We shall double our efforts in his stead." Sir Galahad: "Exactly." Sir Gawain: "You're very brave, Galahad. But if you do need to do anything, you can ask for help. I'm sure your father will be back before long anyway. He will prove himself worthy again." Sir Palamedes remained strangely quiet as Galahad rose and went to retire. Gawain himself followed suit, unable to stay awake for much longer, and the red castle, with his magical pillars outside, would soon descend into an uneasy slumber. Category:Post Category:Leg Post